


Reach That Rainbow

by Missy



Category: Hostess Comics Ads
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Cooky just wants to be big.  Really Big.The universe takes her literally, and makes her as tall as the Statue of Liberty.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Reach That Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cnoocy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/gifts).



> Based on this Hostess Comic:
> 
> http://www.seanbaby.com/hostess/v2wonderwoman03.htm

Cooky wanted to be famous. Really famous. And she kind of was, starring on Broadway with Steve Trevor, but she wants to be big! The universe takes her literally, a bolt of lightning strikes, and now she can almost touch the top of the Statue of Liberty.

Cooky doesn’t really mean anything by it, and though she has a feeling Steve Trevor doesn’t appreciate what she’s doing at the moment, but she knows he knows something about taking care of big messes after his years of experience with Wonder Woman. So why not cage him for advice?

Literally.

Then the Lasso of Truth spins its web, and she lets them both go. Her adoring public doesn’t seem to mad about it – since Wonder Woman brought them all Twinkies to soothe them to silence.

Sitting on top of the theater, chewing her Twinkie, Cooky wonders what she’ll do next. When the real Cooky sees her, she’ll probably throw a fit, but if she didn’t like it, Big Cooky would just step on her head until she got over it.

The future was wide open. Maybe she’d play basketball. Maybe she has a shot at that part in Attack of the 50 Foot Woman flick. The future was limitless. 

She could even climb Mount Everest now. And she wouldn’t need a guide line to do it.


End file.
